


The Date

by Amaikurai (Palma_XiaoRi)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adventures, Alien Cultural Differences, Discrimination, Exclusion, M/M, Protective Dib, Protective Zim, Two dorks in the space having a date, or kinda, space date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palma_XiaoRi/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: Dib finds out a well-known habit that lurks in the alien features; an exaggerated frown and high-pitched voice reveal the lie behind. He didn’t expect to find a hidden confession in such situation. And surely he either expects to find himself on a date  with Zim.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chipper_Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipper_Daily/gifts).



> Warning: English is not my first language and this fic is unbetaed, so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake. If you still decide to continue reading, you're welcome to do so.
> 
> Author notes: 
> 
> I'm apologize for my delay. OMC, I'm so ashamed that this is taking me longer than I expected, but I'm complicating the plot, by adding some complex subjects and more headcanons to this than I firstly thought. So I decide to divide this supposedly One-shot to a Two-Shot. Just because I can't wait more for @chipper_daily from the Discord ZaDr to read this, ajskjs. 
> 
> I die virtually because real life is killing me...
> 
> Anyway, I'm writing this with all my love and I fight constantly with my writer's block to finish this masterpiece dedicated to you<3
> 
> Thank you and Happy New Year to everyone as well!
> 
> P.S: Wow, I just realize this is my first English fic, and also the first fic I post this year. For a year full of fanfics!

The way Dib found it out was unconventional and absolutely unintentional. After watching obsessively his former enemy for years, he was pretty much used to his exotic and foreign behavior of his former nemesis. And as if he wasn't! Zim was created and raised in a whole different planet and also travelled to a different places across the universe, clearly he was going to be different from anyone else that he knew. 

However, he never thought that Zim could be as predictable as random at the same time. 

Starting off with Zim odd behavior during middle school towards their graduation, and it continued for the years to come. Strangely as it can sound their fights seemed to simmer down, getting to the point that seeing Zim having lunch with the Membrane siblings was a common thing. It was like everybody forgot they were once sworn enemies, but there was always one person who never believed the Irken’s facade.

Dib hoped that terminating high school Zim would come out in front of everyone and expose his true plans of conquering Earth. He thought that the Irken new behavior was part of a greater master plan: acting like a normal human student so Dib would lower his guard, and finally attack. 

The graduation and the summer passed like nothing. Dib was busy enough planning to attend college to realize that Zim did not only accomplished any of his expectations, but he also became friend with his sister! It was a shock to come back home after a job interview at his Dad’s laboratory (the only way he was able to get into a paranormal investigator career). It was truly a bizarre miracle seeing both of them playing video games in the living room. Zim was cursing while Gaz looked like she was enjoying crushing the alien in the game. After what it seemed to be mere minutes, and an eternity for Dib who was still processing what was in front his eyes, the screen on Zim’s side showed what it seemed to be the words ‘Game over’. 

“I damn you game! Damn youuu!” 

Zim kept yelling at the screen while Gaz took a delight in winning against the alien; it wasn’t as if it would be other way. She then turned to his brother, pointing at Zim with her head. 

“I had enough. It is your problem now”.

Dib didn’t realize he was still gaping until he close his mouth to answer. “What do you mean with my problem? How did he even get into our house in first place?”

“I let him in. He looked all creepy waiting outside your window and I didn’t want neighbors to think we were weird, so I let him in. Now, take it away before I cast you both idiots out of the house instead”. Her words were cold but there was somewhat mocking tone hidden under her voice, probably she was in good mood after defeating the Irken in the game. 

Dib snorted sounding almost offended. 

“And now you want me to entertain him, isn’t? I can’t believe you-”

“Stop talking as if I wasn’t here, you inferior creatures!” Zim interrupted, he was offended. 

“Yeah, Dib, shut up and take your boyfriend upstairs, so I can watch TV alone”. 

Dib felt the blood go up to his face and towards his cheeks, he was angry and ashamed at the same time. But before he could say something, Zim repoied for him, but in a way Dib knew better than anyone.

“LIEES! The Dib is not Zim’s pig love! IT IS A LIEE!”

Both siblings were staring at him, Gaz was unimpressive at the comment as she was used to Zim’s random behavior while Dib wa shocked by the announcement. He knew Zim, and something he learned about the Irken was that he had a certain habit. Whenever he wanted to hide the true, he would yell and react in a exaggerated way. Like he was doing at the moment. There was no doubt, and Dib had plenty evidence that back up his suspicions. 

Every time someone point out the weirdness of the alien, he instantly got into defensive mode and start yelling stating that other people was lying instead. 

Dib was astounded and got lost in his thoughts for a considerable amount of time. When he finally decided to react, Zim was running away yelling what it seemed nonsense to anyone but Dib. 

“Be prepared, Dib-stink! I already have plans for you and you can’t escape!

...

When Dib opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a purplish roof over him. His brain was slowing waking up. Zim and he fought, and then everything went black. Was he captured again? After many years since he last experience as captive of the irken, the feeling was similar, a mixture of adrenaline, fear, but at the same time longing. He found himself missing the thread feeling of being on the edge of danger fighting an alien to save the world. However, this time was different. Not only Zim paused his mission long time ago, but also this was the first time in years that Dib was captured by him.

Worried for his body, he reacted jumping out and stand on his feet checking for any wound or damage on him. He also look for strange devices that were implanted when he was unconscious. But nothing. His clothes were the same, even though they were dirtier like if he was tugged all over the floor. There weren’t scratches but his back hurt from the rough treatment. And there was only one reason for this. 

“What the… Zim! I know you are out there! Do you hear me?! Come here you, space-scum!”

Old habits never die, and Dib’s reaction to confinement was anger. Of course, he was mad at the alien! Dragging him around and then lock him up into an unknown place after a fight, there was only one meaning behind: Zim wanted to make experiments on him! However, remembering what happened the last time he encountered with Zim at his house and hoping to find a scape door through Zim’s habits, an unexpected thought pop up in Dib’s mind. Zim’s denial to his feeling for Dib. 

His mind went blank for a second. Would it be possible that Zim wasn’t as he always thought he was? Was it possible that there were dark intentions other that experimenting on him? The simple idea sent a chilling sensation through his spine and a warm thrill to his stomach. Two opposite feelings coming from the same source. He remembered what Zim said once. “Irkens are incapable of love”. So, what he wanted to do with him?

Dib felt cold blood running through his veins at the conclusion. Before he could analyse the options in depth a rectangular shape appear on one of the walls in the room. For starters, the room was a circle and there was no corners, so Dib thought there was no door. Also, it wasn’t until he stepped back that he realize that there was a bed in the center and he fell on it when the rectangle slide up, a figure was standing there watching him with a hint of surprise in those magenta orbs. 

Zim!

“So you woke up, that’s good”. Good? What in the world would be ok? Dib was kidnapped by an alien who probably have complex feelings for him. There was nothing ‘good’ about it!. “Here, put this on, human”.

Dib didn’t have time to react when he immediately caught a bag that was thrown at him. Damn it his reflexes, it would be a bomb or a weapon and he received without hesitation. He felt terrified at the beginning, but now that feeling was wearing off, leaving an uneasiness behind. Then, he checked the bag. Inside there was a blue body suit. The fabric looked light, but strong and flexible. Dib looked up and noticed that Zim kept his position on the entrance watching him in silence. 

“What is this? Is it another trap? Don’t tell me that is a secret weapon or a device to restrict my movements, so I can’t escape.”

Zim snickered.

“Silly of you, Dib-stink, if you think you can escape from here. Out there is only the vacuum of the space, so I dare you to go out and run away.”

He was provoking him, and Dib knew it, but he still answered.

“I can escape if I want to, space-boy” Dib defianced. “Or you have forgotten all those time in which I was able to escape, huh?”

Zim looked angry and Dib was proud of pushing the exact buttons he wanted to, but instead of replying with another comment, which would lead them to an argument, Zim just gave him a command. 

“Just put it on, we are arriving in twenty earthen minutes.”

And Zim walked away without waiting for Dib to answer.

“Wait, Zim! What I am supp-”

He was gone. It was frustrating! Zim was acting weird again and it was confusing He didn’t even know where was the place they were going to arrive, he didn’t even know if he would survive this random trip. The only thing he could do was to go along with it, momentarily, and look for an opportunity to escape back to Earth later. 

…

He was expecting everything but  _ that _ . 

He surely prepare himself to face any danger, threat or monster that Zim got him into, except for this place. Dib didn’t even know something like  _ this  _ could exist. 

“An a space amusement park?”

“Yes, the best in the universe” replied Zim proudly, but Dib had his doubts. This situation was surreal. He study Zim as if he realize that the alien was a completely different person. Instead of reacting, the Irken dismissed his look, and proceed to walk towards the entrance. 

“Two adult tickets” said Zim to someone once he approached to the counter. This was the first time that Dib saw another alien that wasn’t Zim, and found it very interesting. The creature was a blue alien that seemed like a big octopus with four black eyes and several tentacles that move rhythmically for some reason. Dib didn’t have any knowledge about other species from other galaxies, but he assumed that the creature was a ‘he’ and ‘he’ worked for the amusement park. 

“One adult ticket, and one child ticket. Six units, please.”

For a moment, Dib was surprised that he was able to understand what ‘he’ said. He also realize that Zim was speaking the same alien language as well, and it wasn’t Irken. Dib knew some words in Irken, and they didn’t use them. But then, he remembered that Zim gave him a translator device before at the ship, and he was wearing it on one of his ear. Also, his suit was specifically designed to keep him alive, or that’s what he thought when Zim opened the ship door and drag him outside. Dib remained with his eyes close and fought back trying to stay in the safe zone at the moment, refusing to go into unknown territory. At the end, everything went well and his head didn’t implode or he didn’t choke for lacking oxygen. The suit provide him of an invisible bubble around his head and protect the rest of his body with that thick and strong material from any damage. Alien technology was truly impressive. 

However, his thoughts were sent away when Zim hit the counter enraged. 

“Who are you calling a kid, you stinky Glubbush?!”

Dib reacted by grabbing Zim to prevent him from hurting the blue alien. He was certainly triggered by his comment on his height and no one knew it better than Dib himself. 

“Zim, no! You can’t start a fight!”

“Who said so, Dib-human?! He is picking fight with Zim! Let go, Dib! I will show him the greatness of being an adult!!”

Dib sighed and smiled nervously at the worker hoping he could understand what his words could do. The worker seemed clearly tired of working his shift, probably he had enough of handling people. Specially space people. So, ‘he’ exhaled resign. 

“Two adult tickets. Ten units.”

“What? Ten?! How an adult ticket cost five times more than a sm- kid one?!”

Dib glanced at Zim again at his pause before saying the word ‘kid’. It was like he hesitated for a second. The other creature didn’t notice, or didn’t care enough, but he then pointed to a sign over him. Zim read it and pressed his lips together, clearly furious. Dib understood the language when spoken, but he couldn’t read other than limited Irken language. So, he had no idea of what those symbols meant. It was a warning sign, he guessed, because surprisingly Zim didn’t react as usually. Instead, he reluctantly paid the tickets, and grabbed from the counter. Not before he glance furiously at the other creature. Then, again, the blue octopus didn’t react.

Once they were away from the stand, Dib heard Zim murmur some clicks with his tongue. Probably insults in Irken. For some strange reason, he found that hilarious, along with the fact that the entrance creature confused Zim with a kid in first place. A chuckle escaped from his lips at the thought that later become a loud laughter.

Zim heard him, defensive at its highest point. “Are you mocking Zim, Dib-worm?” 

Dib tried to repress his laughter, but he couldn’t. Zim close one of eyes half way with an intriguing expression in his features. Dib thought that Zim was going to start an argument, and he was getting ready for it. 

“Actually, yes, space-scum. It is pretty funny if you think about it.” 

Zim diverted his view from Dib, showing as much as anger as he could, pretending to be offended. Dib knew him well and Zim wasn’t as mad as he projected to be, which was weird. And for once, Dib didn’t continue his teasing. Not because he didn’t want to, but due to the view in front of his eyes. 

Countless devices, attractions and different stands caught his attention.

“Pretty impressive, isn’t, Dib?” Zim smirked proudly at the gaping human.


End file.
